Familia
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Cuando Joey se entera de los planes de su hermana y a quien involucra


_Hola!_

 _Aquí de nueva cuenta con una loca idea ñ.ñu los personajes tienen a su creador original… yo sólo quise emparejarlos de esta forma, pasen y lean n.n (por cierto, puede que encuentren un poco fuera de lugar las personalidades de los personajes, me disculpo por ello)_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Familia**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Caminaba por la ciudad maldiciendo su suerte y pateando cuanta piedra encontraba, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la vista fija en sus pasos.

Quien lo viera desde lejos podía percatarse de que el chico rubio estaba muy molesto y si alguien se animaba a verlo de cerca, podría contemplar la furiosa mirada que en ese momento su rostro mostraba.

¿Cómo pudo suceder tal cosa? Se preguntaba a cada momento ¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? ¿Por qué sucedió eso? _"Eso"_ que él no quería siquiera nombrar.

Llego a un pequeño lago donde casi no había gente, buscó algunas piedras y después comenzó a lanzarlas al agua con imprudente fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Joey? –

\- Mai… -

La rubia mujer se acercó a él, lo había seguido parte del camino y el chico ni cuenta se había dado, ninguno volvió a decir más, Joey continuó lanzando piedras.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo al fin viéndola de reojo pero sin dejar de lanzar

\- Nada, sólo vine a ver el lago ¿acaso no puedo? –

\- Haz lo que quieras –

Minutos pasaron y Wheeler seguía haciendo lo mismo, la chica se había sentado y lo veía aburrida.

\- ¿Vas a estar así todo el día? –

\- Si te quieres ir, vete… no te tengo aquí a la fuerza –

\- Ya supéralo, guapo. Ella ya eligió – Mai ya sabía lo que molestaba al rubio, se había enterado antes que Joey

\- Tú no sabes nada así que no opines –

\- Entiendo que quieres mucho a Serenity, es tu hermana y es lógico que te preocupes por ella… pero no puedes estar detrás de ella toda la vida –

La fría actitud de la rubia irritaba al joven duelista, le molestaba que no le comprendiera pues le hacía pensar que estaba equivocado.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Como bien dices es mi hermana no tuya, así que no te metas –

Ella frunció el ceño, ya iban dos veces en que el chico le costaba de mala gana, no iba a tolerar una tercera por lo que decidió aventarle la bomba.

\- ¿Qué, te molesta que lo haya elegido a _él_? – Lo encaró - ¿Vas a salir con la tontería de que es tu enemigo, tu rival, un mal sujeto? –

\- ¡Cállate, Mai! No hables lo que no sabes –

\- Oh, pero claro que sé cariño… Seto Kaiba es un sujeto arrogante, engreído, odioso y hasta grosero. Es lo que quieres oír ¿no? –

Joey dejó de lanzar piedras y se le quedó viendo a la chica un tanto sorprendido, ella había alzado la voz y le dijo las cosas que él pensaba en ese momento.

\- Pero ¿sabes? Ese maldito, como sueles llamarlo, es un tipo que se preocupa mucho por su hermano y que, por lo visto, aprendió a querer a otra persona; y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que el chico es rico y guapo, podemos decir que Serenity tiene suerte –

Sonrió confiada, Joey tardó en responder pero cuando lo hizo dejó escapar una sonrisa astuta.

\- Ja, ¿Tú sólo piensas en el dinero, Mai? –

Y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, ella lo vio con enojo y decepción evidente, él no supo que decir, sólo bajo la mirada.

\- No te digo más porque sé que en este momento hablas por hablar – contuvo sus ganas de llorar – si tanto quieres a tu hermana, piensa en ella y no en ti, cabeza hueca – se giró y comenzó a caminar

\- Mai, espera por favor… yo… no quise… -

\- Déjalo así ¿quieres? –

Y así, ella se fue sin decir más, ante esto, Joey se regañó mentalmente pues sabía que la rubia quería ayudarle y él desquitó su enojo en ella para colmo, le dijo interesada siendo que ellos ya llevaban más de dos años de novios y bien sabía él que Mai había cambiado para bien desde que lo conoció.

Se dejó caer al pasto viendo atento el cielo para después cerrar sus ojos y relajarse un poco, su cabeza era un lío desde que se enteró que Serenity estaba saliendo con Seto Kaiba.

Le molestaba que su hermana no le dijera nada y le extrañaba que el empresario evitara cualquier tipo de conflicto con él y, cuando un molesto Tristán le llevó la noticia de haberlos visto juntos, no lo creyó.

Pero la seriedad y molestia que se mejor amigo y cómplice mostraba le dejó clavada la duda, por eso, en cierta ocasión siguió a su propia hermana en una salida y allí confirmó lo que el castaño le decía.

Aparte de eso, el día de hoy, su propia hermana le había informado de su relación con el castaño de ojos azules y de su próxima boda, él no pudo soportar la noticia por lo que salió corriendo de la casa dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por la actitud que había tenido con su hermana; él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz... sabía que en status no le iba a ir nada mal al casarse con Kaiba pero ese simple hecho no le agradaba. Serenity era mucho para alguien como Kaiba, decía el rubio.

Relajó su semblante y se dejó llevar por el suave viento que había ese día, quería relajarse para decidir bien qué hacer puesto que, lo que menos quería era pelear con su hermana o entristecerla y sabía que estaba triste porque la conocía, pero es que, ni en sus más locos sueños se le hubiese ocurrido a Joey que esos dos terminarían juntos.

Cuando supo que Kaiba y Serenity salían juntos, Joey estuvo a punto de ir a la Corporación Kaiba a partirle la cara a Seto pues creía que él se aprovechaba de la chica, por suerte, Yugi y Duke estaban presentes para detenerlo, ya que, Tea le aseguraba que sólo los había visto platicar en una cafetería cercana adonde ella trabajaba en el verano y que, no se le veían malas intenciones al castaño. Pero Joey no lo creía, hablaban de Seto Kaiba, era claro que nada bueno venía de ese sujeto.

Estando ya un poco más calmado, Joey emprendió camino a casa, tenía que aclarar las cosas con su hermana y ver que tan serias y ciertas eran las intenciones de Seto.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio que Serenity le esperaba sentada afuera de la misma, él se sentó junto a ella.

\- Joey… -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –

\- Te esperaba, estaba preocupada –

\- ¿Esperándome? Pero si me salí hace más de 2 horas – ante la sorpresa del rubio, la chica sólo sonrió.

\- Joey, yo… -

\- Está bien, entiendo y creo que te debo una disculpa – evitó verla

\- No digas eso, porque entonces yo también me debo disculpar por no haberte dicho nada antes –

\- Tus razones debiste haber tenido ¿no? –

\- ¿El hecho de que tú odies a Seto cuenta como una razón? –

\- Sí… y es una muy grande – por fin la volteó a ver

\- Hermano… -

\- Ya sé, estoy exagerando pero es que... hay un montón de hombres en el mundo, ninguno tan bueno como tu hermano, claro – bromeó – pero ¿Kaiba? ¿Por qué él? No lo entiendo –

\- Ni yo hermano… créeme que yo también me sorprendí, y ni se diga de él –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- No sé, creo que… para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya lo consideramos normal. La primera vez que platicamos fue porque coincidimos en el hospital donde iba a las revisiones, resultó que él conoce al doctor que me atiende, pues también ha atendido a Mokuba y se volvió su doctor de confianza –

\- Vaya con ese viejo – Joey conocía al médico que cuidaba de su hermana, siempre estaba al tanto de cada médico que ella visitaba; era un señor algo mayor (no tanto como el abuelo de Yugi), directo en su forma de hablar pero aún así procuraba decir las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

\- Lo sé, cuando terminé mi consulta vi que Seto me había estado esperando, dijo que sabía de mis problemas de visión y que me llevaría a casa. Me extrañó y me rehusé lo más que pude pues no quería molestarlo o meterme en problemas.

\- ¿Kaiba insistió? ¿En serio? – cada cosa que Joey escuchaba decir a su hermana sobre Seto lo sorprendía, pues le estaba contando un lado amable que no lo conocía.

\- Pues sí. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pocas veces había estado frente a él y lo poco que sabía de él era por ti y los chicos pero si bien es cierto que todo lo que ustedes dicen de su personalidad… también es cierto que tiene su lado bueno – sonrió con ternura – es sólo que ésa es la forma en que Seto se protege –

Joey apoyó sus manos en el piso y fijó su vista en el amplio cielo.

\- Pues no te voy a negar que me resulta difícil creer todo lo que me cuentas… pero también sé que eres buena conociendo a las personas; tal vez porque antes no podías ver aprendiste a ver algo que los demás no vemos tan fácil y pues… si ese gato roñoso ha logrado enamorarte, sólo me queda decirte que seas feliz – sonrió ampliamente

\- Joey, entonces ¿lo apruebas? –

\- ¿Qué más me queda? Conozco a Kaiba, ese tipo no acepta un "no" cuando quiere algo, si me rehúso a esto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede hacer para llevarte, es mejor tener cerca al enemigo –

\- ¿No hay forma de que se lleven bien? –

\- Lo veo difícil, ese sujeto no cede tan fácil –

¿Y tú? ¿Tú no intentarías hacer las paces? –

\- Eso no depende de mí. Tú misma has visto que es él quien se aleja de los demás –

\- Tienes razón –

La castaña no evitó mostrar la tristeza que sentía, lo cual no pudo ser soportado por Joey.

\- Todo estará bien, Serenity – ella lo vio sin decir nada – sólo es un tipo duro pero en el fondo es buena persona… al menos eso dice Yugi así que voy a creer en sus palabras y pues, si él aprendió a querer a alguien más que a su hermano y a él mismo… si va a cuidar a esa persona como lo hace con el peque, creo que puedo decir que me alegra que esa persona seas tú –

\- Hermano... –

\- Además, más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer… a Kaiba ya lo conozco y puedo darme una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer, si estuvieras con alguien del que no sé nada me preocuparía mucho más que ahora.

El rubio sonrió, quería transmitirle confianza y seguridad a su hermana y parecía ser que lo estaba logrando, pues ella también sonrió agradecida.

\- Entra a la casa, yo iré a visitar a Yugi –

\- ¿Tardarás? Cuando mamá llegue voy a decirle lo de la boda y quiero que estés presente –

\- Mamá llega como a las ocho ¿verdad? – Ella asintió – tengo tiempo suficiente, por cierto, ¿ella sabe que sales con Kaiba? –

\- No, hoy también se enterará… Seto dijo que vendría este fin de semana para hablar con ella. Pero quiero decirle antes –

\- Bien dicho… ¿y papá? –

\- Quiero decirle pero… pensar en cómo reaccionará… -

\- Tranquila – Joey puso sus manos en los hombros de ella – nos faltan cuatro días para el fin de semana, una vez que tú le digas a mamá, yo hablaré con papá ¿qué opinas? –

\- Está bien –

Se despidieron después de eso, Serenity entró a la casa y Joey se alejó pero no iba a la casa se Yugi como le había dicho a su hermana.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, sin prisa se acercaba a su destino; aún cuando le faltaban varios metros para llegar ya podía vislumbrar la casa de Seto Kaiba. Cuando llegó a ésta no tocó de inmediato, de pie en la entrada observaba el lugar, no cabía duda de que Seto podía darle a su hermana muchas comodidades y facilitarle la vida en muchos aspectos pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él, fijó su vista en el jardín de la casa y vio acercarse al que sería su futuro cuñado.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo Wheeler? – el castaño hablaba con su característica frialdad, lo que hacía dudar a Joey de que Seto pudiera querer a alguien más que a su hermano.

\- Pues algo así – respondió en tono monótono, viéndose fijamente, separados por el cancel de la mansión

\- ¿Y qué se te perdió? –

\- No sé… tal vez la fe en ti, Kaiba –

\- ¿Fe en mí? ¿De qué rayos hablas perro? –

\- ¿Perro? ¿Es así como tratas a tu futuro pariente? –

\- ¿Pariente? Ah, Serenity ya te lo dijo –

\- Así es, ya me lo contó –

El rubio desvió la mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Por qué ella, Kaiba? ¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en mi hermana? –

\- Créeme que yo me sigo preguntado eso hasta el día de hoy – Seto estaba de brazos cruzados - ¿por qué no me ves? –

\- Porque no quiero… de sólo pensar que un tipo como tú mezclado en mi familia… me da coraje –

\- Pues no creas que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas. Le dije a Serenity que se olvidara de ustedes y no quiso –

\- ¡ ¿Qué le dijiste qué? ! –

Ante esas palabras, Joey fijó su vista en Kaiba sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por las palabras que el castaño decía.

\- Sí, le dije que no les faltaría nada ni a ti ni a sus padres pero que ella no volviera a contactarse con ustedes a menos de que fuera una emergencia… Joey, tú mismo sabes que tu hermana merece una vida mejor de la que lleva hoy en día y sabes muy bien que yo puedo darle ese tipo de vida –

\- ¿A cambio de que deje a su familia? Estás loco, Kaiba; Serenity jamás aceptará algo como eso –

\- Ya lo sé. Rechazó la idea sin siquiera dejarme que terminara de hablar –

\- Lo rechazó –

\- Así es; yo no entendía que tenían en común ella y tu, no podía creer que fueran hermanos… pero ese día comprobé que en verdad son parecidos, sólo que ella piensa mejor y más que tú –

\- ¿y si rechazó tu oferta cómo es que van a casarse? –

\- Porque tu hermana es lista –

\- Eso ya lo sé… Serenity puede ser tranquila y un tanto ingenua pero es una chica inteligente –

\- Deberías aprenderle un poco, perro… En fin, tu hermana fue muy clara en los puntos para aceptar casarse conmigo; no se midió en sus palabras… sus razones están bien fundamentadas y yo acepté –

\- Lo dices como si fuera un contrato empresarial –

\- Ya sé que el matrimonio no es un negocio, por si me ibas a salir con eso, pero ésta es mi forma de hablar, Wheeler, te guste o no -

\- Algo no está bien la cabeza de Serenity… mira que querer casarse contigo –

\- Otra semejanza entre ustedes, tal vez no están bien de la cabeza –

\- ¡Kaiba! – Joey se aferró al cancel como si en verdad pudiera separar los barrotes para ingresar a la casa – No permitiré que la insultes… es la chica con la que piensas casarte ¡Y es mi hermana! Que te quede claro, donde sepa que habas mal de ella, que te aproveches o la hagas llorar, no descansaré hasta partirte la cara como siempre he querido hacerlo –

\- Gracias por el aviso… tendré cuidado vengas a la casa de visita – Seto restó importancia a las palabras de Joey

\- Miserable –

\- Ya no, Wheeler… ya no soy miserable – sonrió sincero pero borró esa sonrisa casi de inmediato – ahora, si me disculpas debo retirarme para terminar de preparar cosas para la boda, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo – acto seguido el castaño regresaba a su casa.

\- ¡Kaiba! – El mencionado se detuvo – prométeme algo –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a salir con las palabras de buen hermano? Si me vas a salir con que la cuide, la proteja y la haga feliz, ahórrate tus palabras porque ese discurso ya me lo sé –

Se hizo el silencio, Joey apenas y podía contener su ira, seguía preguntándose qué de bueno le veía su hermana al dueño se Kaiba Corp. Por más que buscaba alguna razón no podía encontrar nada, no había nada a favor de Seto en la mente de Joey.

Derrotado, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y así observó al castaño quien se extrañó al ver esa sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, Kaiba. Serenity no está bien de la cabeza –

Sin poder evitarlo, el semblante de Seto cambió por completo: pasó de la indiferencia a la sorpresa para finalmente mostrar disgusto y enojo total.

\- Mide tus palabras, Joseph Wheeler –

Estas palabras fueron dichas de forma suave pero muy claras, era notoria la molestia y advertencia que llevaba ese mensaje verbal; el rubio se sorprendió sin poder evitarlo, quedó sin habla mientras veía al castaño caminar rumbo a su casa.

Al poco tiempo Joey reaccionó y emprendió camino de regreso con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- Bueno, creo que ya tiene un punto a su favor – dijo para sí mismo. A pocos metros vio la silueta de una mujer acercarse a él, una silueta que él conocía muy bien.

\- Mai –

\- Sabía que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano – continuaron caminando a un mismo paso - ¿todo bien? –

\- Sí… le dije a Seto que si trata mal a Serenity, lo mato –

\- ¿Tan claro como siempre, eh? –

\- Por supuesto… por cierto, discúlpame por lo de esta tarde –

\- Cariño, nada que disculpar; yo sé que ha sido difícil para ti asimilar esto –

\- Gracias, Mai – ambos sonrieron

\- Por nada, pero si te aviso una cosa, voy a necesitar un vestido hermoso y nuevo para acudir a la boda de tu hermana ¿eh? –

\- Mai, no querrás que yo… - el chico ya sabía a dónde iba a parar la chica

\- Pues sí, ya tengo el vestido apartado así que necesito que lo pagues, guapo –

\- Espera, Mai, no tengo tanto dinero no podré… -

\- Hmm… creo que entonces sí tendré que buscarme un novio que me pueda cumplir uno que otro gusto – parecía meditarlo seriamente – tal vez Bakura sea un buen candidato; ni modo, yo quería estrenar ese vestido contigo – dijo con picardía

\- ¡Ya entendí, Mai! Te lo compraré yo – respondió algo ruborizado

Y así, con la sonrisa triunfante de la chica y con un Joey un poco molesto por ceder ante Mai pero con la curiosidad de todo hombre por saber que vestido eligió la chica caminaron a la casa de Serenity para estar presentes cuando ésta le diera la noticia a su madre de que sería la esposa de Seto Kaiba.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Terminado! Aquí concluye esta pequeña entrega n.n tal vez un tanto extraña pero desde mi punto de vista, si Seto no queda con Joey, tiene que quedar con Serenity xD y el pensar en como se pondría el rubio si esto pasara… siempre me ha gustado imaginarlo, je._

 _Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño presente de fin de año._

 _Saludos y que estén bien, feliz 2016!_

 **.**


End file.
